


The Black House

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hancon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: The old partner.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 10





	The Black House

他回到家的时候，一盏灯也没有亮。

“明明记得留了夜灯……”

屋子前的壁灯也没有多少光，像是需要更换电池般恹恹的亮着，偶尔还闪上几下，让人拧紧眉头——警探比谁都清楚自家根本没有那些个高科技玩意儿，特别是在照明方面。

但钥匙和电无缘，只要好好插进锁孔一转，不管是停电还是飓风，家门都会打开。

刚下过雨的地面有些潮湿，壁灯上滴答滴答敲着的水花还溅上了他的脸，让银发男人下意识侧过头躲了躲，手里钥匙带着不耐往绝对正确的方向一拧。

“锵！”

手里那种讨厌的金属脆响让他的神经像要跑到脑门上跳舞。

“Fuck……”

警探站在门口，不敢置信地盯着那把出厂至今从未出过毛病的钥匙残骸，半晌，或者是一个世纪后那么久，汉克·安德森抓着自己被水打湿的银发又在家门口吼了第二句脏话，这次的音量让他的老雪佛兰和隔壁威尔逊家的甲壳虫都响起了吵闹的警报声。

他插着腰，连呼吸声也变得粗重起来。这种破事要是多来几次，折寿肯定会比宿醉来的狠。

汉克掏出钥匙让他的老爷车安静下来，绕着房子打转，算着找锁匠要花的时间，冷不丁抬头就瞧见了厨房那扇玻璃窗。

啊，坚固，耐用，比其他窗户透亮，自从更换之后走到那往外看的心情都会变好。

但他不想让自己家的窗户在同一个地方破第二次，也不想知道买一块这样的高级货要花多少薪水，于是银发男人的视线移到了这块漂亮玻璃的左边那块一样大小的玻璃窗。

他撇撇嘴，挠了挠头想了会儿，屈起手肘下足力气就敲了上去。

“哐当……喀拉”

金钱落地的声音真的不大美妙。

“希望最近没有缺乏运动到这种程度。恶……”

避开锋利的碎片，警探挑了个还算正常的姿势钻进了自家屋子。

有股微妙的味道。

按照以往，只要家里没脏得太离谱那么卫生都是周末的事情，但一来他还不算邋遢，二来则是——

腐败的气味和单纯的泥水脏污到底是不一样的。

“汪呋！”

“待在自己窝里，相扑。被玻璃划伤会很难办……”

连块的玻璃碎片在脚底发出脆响，他掏出手机打开照明灯光，手摸上墙壁开关按了两下。

什么反应也没有。

汉克·安德森又瞧了眼邻居家那亮堂堂的灯光，抄起扳手就往自家电路箱走。

看起来只是单纯的跳闸，警探把总开关掰回原位，那瞬间亮起的灯光让上一秒还处在黑暗里的他想到了七月的太阳。

“我出门前有开这么多灯吗……？”

他嘀咕了句，一转头，一串像在他家散步好几回合，明显是皮鞋的泥脚印就戳进了他眼里。从大门进来，在几个开关处逗留了会儿，最后走进了浴室。所以，他的锁坏了也是这个贼小子的错。

问题是谁他妈偷东西还穿皮鞋打领带来偷的？来他家上班顺便领点钱再洗个澡？

手里的扳手晃了晃插回兜里，警探溜着墙几步走到浴室门口，转开把手就把枪口指上浴室空气。

“好了我不管你是谁，总之乖乖给老子滚出来！”

比枪口晚一步到达的眼睛看见的是被扔一旁满是泥土和草屑的牛津皮鞋，破损且带着弹孔的制服，脚边还有件被烧焦一角的大衣和线衫，带着令人不安的蓝色痕迹。他的犯人就在浴缸里，尽管没有打开水龙头，但一只沾着蓝色痕迹的手臂还软软地挂在浴缸边缘，不知是躺在里头睡着了，还是做着什么把戏。

“……还好没马上报警，不然同事来了老子说不清楚就算了，还有大麻烦。”警探捡起那件该死的破制服就翻到胸口的位置——RK800，以及一串数字之后的51序号。他骂了句，枪却没有马上收起来，走到浴缸边，和悠悠转醒又马上要陷入休眠的仿生人大眼瞪小眼。

他拿着自动手枪戳了戳闯入者的额头，“我说…你小子知不知道自己在模控生命的赏金有多少？就这样从我家大门进来，并且还堂而皇之的占用老子的浴缸？”

“十分感谢，副队长。”

那褐发的年轻男人说完这么一句话，冲他一笑，就打算再次闭上眼休眠。

“等等，喂，喂康纳，醒醒，你受伤……”

“……”

汉克把枪扔上洗衣机，深呼了几口气，又回头瞧了眼浴缸里的家伙那白色衬衫上的蓝色血渍和因为潮湿而透出的肤色，呼吸不但没平复下来，反而更乱了。

“妈的……”

草草脱下外套挂上衣架，警探把被打湿的银发后抓，靠坐上浴缸边缘，一肚子不耐烦在瞧见那些可能是伤口的蓝色痕迹后，还是被慢慢蚕食干净，留着耐心解康纳的衬衫扣子去了。

这家伙在革命暂时成功的那天，突然跟他告白之后就跑走了，连回复也没听他作出，就那么逃也似的从广场上窜没了踪影。

之后，他们就几乎再也没能见过面，听耶利哥的人说是在做些对仿生人特别要紧的事情，而模控生命在那时起就脱离了政府的控制，底特律乱成一团。前一次见他，还是几个月前在一架直升飞机上，不知在做些什么，但远远看到那个身影的第一眼，汉克·安德森就认出来了。

手里的花洒显然开始有些心不在焉，这个闯入者显然在一场恶斗里表现得身手颇佳，虽然沾上了大量的蓝血和一些人类的血迹，却几乎没有什么明显的伤痕，只有些还在修复而露着白色素体的擦痕罢了。

“真是乱来啊你……”

他瞅了眼被解开的白衬衫和领带，那件制服几乎成为了赏金的代表，康纳不会傻到再穿着它四处乱晃，但现在显然是他为了某个目的故意穿上并且进行了乔装，却被什么人意外发现，最后靠着几分狠厉，狼狈地脱逃成功了吧。

所谓的仪式感？

但警探的视线还是滑上了被淋透的西裤，他眼观鼻鼻观心，咳了声，还是挂上花洒，伸手去解前搭档的裤子。

随意耷拉在浴缸边的手抓住了他的手臂。汉克瞧着眯眼打量自己的褐发男人，手里动作丝毫没停，“想留在我家，就好好洗澡换掉衣服，不愿意我来就自己洗，嗯？”

“拜托了，汉克。我动不了…”褐发小子直起身来搂着他的脖颈就在嘴角吻了一下，轻飘飘又湿乎乎的像是在他心底挠痒。

“老实点，别惹我……”

银发男人揪住康纳那敞开的衬衫领子，按住慢慢眨着眼看他的家伙，闭上眼吻住那无力的唇舌狠狠吮了口，才把康纳放回浴缸底，继续和讨厌的湿裤子作斗争。看到前搭档赤裸的下身时，说实话他还是有些惊讶的，毕竟汉克并不知道原型机可以配上性组件……但他的打量显然被发现了，胡乱冲了冲剩余的蓝血想要拿毛巾过来擦干的时候，康纳还是副翘着嘴角在笑的模样，没来得及收住。

“笑什么笑！”

警探把毛巾扔回架子上，挤了一手沐浴露就往康纳头上抹，恶狠狠的搓出泡沫，想要以此掩盖自己盯着别人胯部看的心虚。

“你是在害羞吗？”

他手掌底下的小子看起来不大想安分一晚上，任警探像搓洗相扑一样粗鲁地去掉血渍和泥水的同时，又冒出这么一句。

“啪。”

换来的是后脑勺一记不痛不痒的揍。

“少多嘴，臭小子小心我把你赶出去！”

看着最后一点泡泡也冲进下水口，银发男人花洒一挂，把毛巾扔上褐发男人湿漉漉的脑袋，就撇着嘴躺上沙发。

满地的泥脚印……

“这些脚印…有什么理由吗？”

“你留的夜灯会把我的影子照在窗帘上，试了几盏灯发现不如全关掉来得好。”

副队长握着拖把的手一顿，按康纳的性格，他起码会在确保甩掉跟踪后再跟自己见面，也就是说，这小子连可能路过房子的人都有所警惕吗。真是谨慎得要命，这些日子，康纳是怎么过来的？

他打扫完屋子里的泥渍，拎出抽屉里的两包蓝血瞧了瞧保质期，随手就递给正从浴室走出来的前任搭档。

“谢谢。”

“睡衣…喏，穿好。”

银发警探从冰箱里摸了罐啤酒，起开拉环就瘫回沙发上，不管是打扫什么，都已经让刚刚下班的他够呛了，腰还发出了酸痛的警告，现在他只想躺在这棉花似的沙发上歇会儿，然后，然后……

“呼……”

还在穿睡衣的仿生人眼疾手快地接住了那罐从警探手里滑下，只喝了几口的啤酒，放上桌，又看了汉克·安德森一眼，还是走到了他身边，腿欺上沙发就俯身吻上警探额头。汉克睡得并不沉，这么一下暧昧又软糯的触感足够暂时清掉瞌睡了，康纳只觉得自己的后腰被搂住，压向身下的银发男人，那双灰蓝色的眼睛即便带着浓浓的困倦，依旧存留着不少笑意，看着他窘迫的表情。

“说起来……咱们还有笔账没算，你说是不是，康纳……为什么要跟我告白之后就跑掉？我连找都找不到你，这么久了。”

“……原本我只是觉得这一定会失败，计算得出的概率太低了，我想……也许冷静一下再面对你更好。但就在那时，汉克，模控生命开始脱离联邦政府控制，接下来你也全部知道了。那种时候我不能再留在你身边，太危险了，而耶利哥能暂时成为一个藏身所，我不该错过如此能加以利用的机会。只是如此。”

就算事实所经历的比这凶险万分，但他还活着，模控生命因为耶利哥的突袭摇摇欲坠，他也不想再克制那份心情了。

“…然后在你认为安全的时刻把我家变成间黑屋，像桩疑案受害者似的躺进浴缸？”

“我认为你不希望去拆洗一张带着大量血迹的沙发。”

他身前的小子耸耸肩。

“你可真是聪明绝顶，那么，小机灵鬼，我是应该一边藏着你，一边尝试跟你在家约会吗？”

一个带着温度，还是那样暧昧又让人心痒的吻被印在他嘴角，肇事者的表情有些期待和难耐的模样——

心照不宣的事不缺这么一件，康纳作为谈判专家也该算出这种时候，概率是百分之百才对。

厚实的手掌把搭档的脑袋压向自己，他搂着康纳腰的手越发收紧，缓过神来感受到的想念是难以抑制又汹涌异常的，不管是何种情感，在此刻，都让紧紧贴在一块的两具躯体温度越发火热。

深吻带着难以克制的情欲，康纳的手几乎是迫不及待地往下，解开皮带探进警探的裤腰，尽管那时还不算确立关系，但他们确实在之前就上过床，谈不上在这种时候羞涩。

半勃起的性器被握住，褐发的仿生人明显感觉到了他们之间的吻变得急促又满是欲望，银发男人勾着他敏感又毫无抵抗力的舌尖，像将火热的爱欲倾泻进缠绵的舞中，康纳握着警探性器的手因为腰上一直向下，撩起睡袍后摆就抚上他赤裸尾椎的手掌而变得颤抖起来，年长的男人甚至顺着他光裸的股间，从开始湿润的后穴一直触到会阴和性器根部，让他硬挺又淌着情液的肉刃顶端触上有些粗糙却温暖得要命的掌心。

如此的刺激只是几次，康纳就软下腰来，呜咽着索吻，胯倒是贪心地朝汉克的方向摆了摆。

“你啊……”

警探握着搭档颤抖着，敏感难当的性器，温和地又套弄了几下，让一直保持着万分警惕到今日，疲惫不堪的褐发小子痛快地先高潮了。

“呜嗯……哈啊，汉克…”

温凉的精液几乎是迫不及待地射进了他的手心，汉克·安德森又坏心眼地蹭了蹭高潮后过于敏感的顶端，换来了康纳急切又无奈地求饶，“呜！不要现在，汉克……我吃不消…”

但往后去的手已经抚上了他的腿根，那些让人脸红的液体已被擦拭而去，两根手指抵开他收缩着的穴口，就半抽插着往深处探去。

“啊……”半伏在他身上的搭档一颤，跳动着还未疲软下的性器又溅出了一小股精液，康纳像是脱力了般，软绵绵地趴上警探的胸膛。

“还吃得消吗？”

银发男人抽出手指，搂着脸色泛起樱红的康纳，凑近了问。

“嗯…没事，汉克……可以进来。”

康纳吻了吻他的脸侧，动作倒是没有多少，看来只能他自己动动刀叉，填饱肚子了。银发男人在搭档唇间一吻，又等了些许时候，才翻身压上康纳睡袍散开的麦色身躯，扯下裤子，让灼热的性器抵上紧致的后穴。

“真的没事？我会快点做完，累就不要勉强。”

“操我。”

“……我说你啊！不要突然说这么大胆的话！”

警探握着自己性器的手一抖，进得过快的酸胀感让康纳还是晃了晃头，神情有些难耐。

“抱歉，汉克。”

“留着结婚了再说也不迟……”

全数吃进后，汉克抱起腰软的仿生人，感受着抵着自己小腹半硬的性器，埋进康纳颈窝留下了几个殷红的吻痕，“那时我还以为，你只是后悔了。悬赏一出，我以为会再也见不到你……万幸你还活得好好的。“

“就算是作为你未来的丈夫，也该认真活下去……”

“呀！……汉克…”

他说着，屁股底下的大家伙冲着他的敏感点毫无征兆地来了两下，康纳只得牢牢搂着汉克的脖子，才能保证自己不会被撑得太满。

“再说一次让我听听？”

警探慢慢摆着胯，让搭档紧致又柔软的甬道吞吐着自己的肉刃，整暇以待地等着康纳重复那个单词。

“……你是我未来的丈夫。”

“可以再让我要求一次吗？”

“好胀……汉克，你是不是在耍赖。”

康纳扭了扭腰，带着情欲的性器蹭着警探的小腹，感觉屁股里的肉棒又大了一分。

“因为我很喜欢你，康纳，我的答案一直在这。”

搂着他的家伙抬起头，闭着眼就吻了上来。

“啾…咕啾…”

警探感觉到自己的搭档在小幅度地上下摆胯，呻吟也开始变得放纵，他回应着这个热切的吻，抱起康纳就走回卧室，没有抽出的性器因此而给褐发男人带来烈性的快感，让他难耐地喘息着，抱紧自己的恋人。

脊背触及柔软被铺的瞬间，汉克就压了上来，让交换气息和情热的吻继续着，胯却对着最能让康纳得到快感的位置，一下又一下操到深处，“啊…哈啊，汉克……嗯…哈啊……太快了……”润滑剂顺着有些红肿的穴口被撑得溢出，银发男人握住搭档翘着的肉刃，结结实实地抽插了几下，喘息变成了高昂的呻吟，痉挛起来的肠道让汉克·安德森没有忍住高潮的欲望，任自己射进了康纳体内。

“嗯……汉克…”想要抽出来的时候，警探却被抓住了手臂，“留一晚上好不好？”

“呜……！”

康纳抱着汉克正低声说了句，就又被刺激了敏感位置，他就当警探答应了，伸出手臂抱住安德森副队长就耍赖似的滚到被子边，一心一意地温存。

明天总归是能够请假一个上午的。


End file.
